<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Need to Let You Know by colerfuldarkness9_9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330619">Need to Let You Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/colerfuldarkness9_9/pseuds/colerfuldarkness9_9'>colerfuldarkness9_9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blade of Marmora mentioned, Brief Coran, Coran mentioned - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Jealous Keith, Nightmare, babyattemptatlightsmut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/colerfuldarkness9_9/pseuds/colerfuldarkness9_9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith has a nightmare and does the first thing that comes to mind.  Runs back home to Lance.  </p><p>Based around the time they're doing the Voltron shows.  Inspired by Jon Bellion's "Woke the F*ck Up".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Need to Let You Know</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wrote this ages ago and since I'm in quarantine I have little to no excuse for not posting.    Inspired by "Woke the F*ck Up" by Jon Bellion. Also first attempt at anything steamier than a kiss!  Please forgive the shitty attempt of me trying to write a make out scene!<br/>Drop kudos and comments.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Since coming to stay with the Blade of Marmora Keith had done a lot of back and forth contact.  He wanted to concentrate on his training but he couldn’t deny he missed his family.  At first he was sure he would lose them, even after all the reassurance the team had given him.  It was one day that he dropped by that Lance seemed to have lost it.</p><p>Turns out it was just that he, and the team, had barely found out of Keith’s near kamikaze strike.  Matt had mentioned it off hand cycles later.  He had honestly thought Keith and the team had already discussed it.  Now finding out that that had not been the case the team was distraught, except for Lance.  He was livid.</p><p>So when Keith next showed up he was torn a new one by the other Paladin.  His anger and biting words usually brought a rise out of the former Red and Black Paladin.  The only thing that stopped him were the tears spilling over Lance’s clear blue eyes and the crack in his voice.  When Keith wouldn’t respond, only moving to glare down at the floor, Lance had let out an oddly distressed whine then turned around and left.</p><p>After a discussion with the rest of the team things were talked out and promises to not attempt a goal by means of those measures were made.  Hunk then reassured him that while Lance was mad at him it wasn’t from a bad place.  In fact it was quite the opposite.  Shiro gave Keith a knowing look and told him he would have to undertake a near impossible mission with Lance: discuss feelings.</p><p>Keith stubbornly refused to admit understanding what Shiro meant but still went to find the other boy.  The team snickered behind him.</p><p>Keith was certain nothing much would change.  He would talk to Lance, about his very friend/family like concern and that would be it.  Keith would continue to swallow down his pinning, Lance would continue flirting with female aliens.   An endless cycle that wasn’t working out too bad.</p><p>However, in finding Lance quietly sobbing on an observation deck Keith felt his will crumble.  More words were exchanged, Keith raising his voice as well, but just as quickly as they were loud they quieted down when Keith yelled, “Of course I love you guys.  You guys are the most important thing I have!”</p><p>Finally they really talked and Lance settled any negative thoughts about Keith’s lack of care.  He explained to Lance his walls were the only things that kept him safe and it was hard letting them down, he was trying though.  He admitted that they had all tended to weasel their way in pretty easily and he was working on that vulnerability.  Lance saw what he meant the Marmora training was part him trying to find a way to work his feelings for the team and part him wanting to keep them safe.</p><p>So promises were made to keep in better contact as well as a make-up cuddle session.  Totally cool and platonic.</p><p>But once Lance had torn some of those walls down Keith couldn’t keep them up.  Keith found himself craving the other more and more.   And Lance bled affection.  Exactly what an affection deprived Keith needed.  So, more visits were done, more physical contact.</p><p>Even away Keith had small tokens that had been given to him.  The lion plush, a knitted beanie with a matching checkered scarf.  Playful doodles and maybe a shirt, how that happened Keith wasn’t going to explain.</p><p>One particularly odd instance was him being sent in to help free Lance.  He had been taken hostage on an alien planet trying to help Pidge and the planets royalty escape.  The militia that had led a coup, backed by Galra weaponry, ended up capturing him and tried to negotiate with team Voltron.  In reality it was a proxy exchange with the Galra empire, in return for the weapons the rebels had to turn in a lion.  While that happened the Blade of Marmora went in to help Lance and other captives escape.</p><p>The rescue was successful and while they had been together Lance and Keith were both happy to see the other but also charged with adrenaline.  Keith was furious that the idiot would put himself in danger, though Lance only retaliated that Keith shouldn’t speak about putting one’s own life at risk for the greater good.  Keith was mostly speaking from a place of concern; he wouldn’t be able to handle it if Lance got hurt.  Always one for action he stepped up while pulling the current Red Paladin in and their lips met.  From there a heated make out session took place.  Emotions were running high.</p><p>After that Keith and Lance couldn’t quite place what they were.  Lance had tried to talk it out but Keith would shake his head.  He just wanted to enjoy what they could but knew the reality of their situation: He was going one way and Lance was traveling in another direction.  But Lance was left unhappy with those answers.  It pulled on Keith’s dark side as well but he kept trying to push it down. </p><p>And he tried to ignore that it did bother him.  That he couldn’t satisfy the both of them with a title or a name, some solid reassurance.  That when he watched the Voltron shows he had to recognize the distance between himself and Lance.  That he was on the other side of the holo while Lance was light years away. </p><p>Along with that he couldn’t keep away that small spiteful voice. He couldn’t help the jealousy.  Lance being paraded around like a celebrity and chased after as the galaxies most eligible bachelor.  The different people that would come out in the crowds waving signs and throwing themselves across barricades to touch him.  How he was fawned after, titled as “Loverboy.” </p><p>And that, irrationally, made him angry.  How dare they!  He wanted to sneer and call them vulgar names.  They didn’t know him, didn’t know Lance.  They didn’t know his corny jokes, how he did all he could to make them smile.  How his eyes shined when he was homesick or they could glow with mirth while he teased you.  They didn’t, but they could.  Keith knew they could because while Lance was earnest to a fault, so far that he was gullible.  And being so far away he worried.</p><p>So, so far away.</p><p>That was the other part, the part that made Keith sick and worry.  What if he would end up forgotten? </p><p>He was usually able to put those thoughts down.</p><p>But not tonight.   No, tonight he woke up in cold sweat.  From a nightmare one where there were no monsters except his own insecurities.</p><p>Adjusting himself on his bed, leaning his back against the wall, Keith still felt like he was catching his breath.  Under the blankets he folded his legs under himself.  His chest rose and fell heavily as he tried to calm himself down.  To recognize he wasn’t in a limitless inky blankness of his nightmare. He was here in his quarters.  He was okay.</p><p>But he wasn’t.  He frowned as the holo cube on the small shelf by his bed happened to land on a photo of Lance, grinning down at the mice that sat on his leg, one holding up an odd piece of fauna from a now distant planet.  Keith’s heart began to hurt even worse.  He hated this, he hated the butterflies and the skipping heart beats, the cold sweat and the empty pit in himself.  Oddly enough the only thing that seemed to help him was the same Blue Paladin that was causing it.</p><p>Still frowning he pulled the handmade red lion plush onto his lap.  It was a soft cool material, the inside made with a pale fluffed stuffing that made it perfectly cuddly.  Its tail had soft tassels of different reds, making it look like it was firing its tail laser.  He played with the tassels methodically as he felt the cold tendrils of his nightmare linger</p><p>He was forgotten.  In his nightmare he was returning from a mission but in a bend of time that usually happened in dreams so that it was possibly years later.   And Lance had moved on.  He returned and the rest of team Voltron was surprised that he returned but didn’t seem to care.  They brushed passed him and he found them changed.  And in asking for Lance they broke the news.  Lance had someone, in fact he had a family.   They all did, they had moved on because they couldn’t wait for him, the same way he couldn’t for them.  They pointed out that it was for the best and even what he wanted.   But he didn’t.  This was never what he wanted.</p><p>It was war.  Sacrifices had to be made, there was no room for going soft but.</p><p>But he needed them.</p><p>Because it <em>was</em> war.  And what was he fighting for, what was he protecting when he was so far away.  And because he needed them and they were running short on time (because this was war and every tick was another not dead), that was probably more reason he needed to be with them.</p><p>What was he doing here?!</p><p>In that moment of irrational clarity he stiffened.  The next thing he knew he was in his armor and running down the halls.  He found Kolivan on the bridge with another Blade member going over monitors.</p><p>“I’m going.” Keith cried breathlessly.  “I-I need to go.”</p><p>The other Blade members immediately straightened and looked at Kolivan for order, because surely if the young, former member of Voltron came in so winded and eyes wide in terror there was danger.  But their commander merely raised a brow, taking in Keith’s hastily put on armor.  Then his eyes trailed to the lion still gripped in his hand by the paw.  He looked, dare he say, amused.  After another moment he nodded.  “Contact me when you will be returning.”</p><p>Keith nodded and was gone, nearly skidding around a turn in the hall.</p><p>“Commander?”  The other member was perplexed, looking after the young member that had fled down the hall.</p><p>Kolivan turned back to the monitor he had been looking at before.  “The cub is merely homesick.  He will return to us, but not for a few cycles.”</p><p>“Ah.”  After a few moments he couldn’t help but ask.  “Does he have a mate?”  He would not be the only member.  Many of them had left behind mates or they were even with the Blade as well.</p><p>Now Kolivan most definitely looked amused.  “No, but he may acquire one while he is away.”</p><p>Keith had jumped into one of the small scouting ships and was off.  They were the fastest and the most heavily cloaked so he could go at the speed and urgency he needed.  He put in the last known location and would scan from there.  Of course with the warping capabilities they may have easily moved to a whole other galaxy.  Keith just had to use some of that rare hope he held.</p><p>Once he was in the near vicinity he began scanning.  Thankfully they had only moved to another planet but where in the same solar system.  He made his way to the Castle.  Once he was close enough he dropped the cloak and hailed the ship.  If his hunch was right most of the team would be asleep except for</p><p>“Hello!  Kolivan?  Keith?”</p><p>Keith sighed.  “Coran!  It’s me.”</p><p>A holo appeared, Coran in a bathrobe and a sleeping hat.  “My boy what’s wrong?!  Should I wake the others?!”</p><p>“No, no.  It’s- there’s no emergency.  I-uh.”  Keith blanked realizing he had no real explanation.  Well he did, for himself.  But to explain that, exactly how?  How to articulate the fears swirling in his head taking a cold seat in his center?</p><p>Coran, amazingly genuine Coran, seemed to understand.  His smiled softened and he nodded.  “Now don’t hurt yourself. You look like you’re competing in a Luthanei marathon and have been presented with a Corsian solar formula.”</p><p>Keith chuckled in exasperation.  “You always know what to say.”</p><p>“That’s what I’m here for.”  He snapped with a wink.  “Now come on in home.  The other went to bed not too long ago, they’ll be over the second moon when they wake up to find you home.”</p><p>Home.</p><p>Keith grinned and nodded.  He steered the ship to the opening hatch and into the hanger.</p><p>Once he landed and shut off the small craft he ran out.  He felt a few gentle brushes in the back of his mind.  The lions.  Smiling to himself he sent a promise to visit when he woke up.  Red gave a stern growl flooding him with a sharp warmth.  He grinned.  “Yes especially you.  Maybe we can go for a ride.”</p><p>He made his way through the halls, it was mostly silent except for the hum of the ship.  Finally he made it to the door he was looking for.  His grip on the soft lion tightened.  No more, he couldn’t he couldn’t keep doing this.  Not without out some ends being tied up.</p><p>He almost laughed aloud.  Because what the fuck?  What was he doing here?  He was sure the others would laugh, thinking Lance would be the one to have an outburst like this.  Loud, obnoxiously endearing Lance, not Keith with his sulking and silent glares.  At least, that’s what Keith expected of himself.  But no, Keith couldn’t take it anymore and while Lance was tranquil, followed the flow and shaped things at a steady pace, Keith was a sudden spark.  A flame that grew with more that it was given.  He had to consume this, had to assure himself and his partner what this was.  Because that’s what he needed and wanted.  A partner he knew would always be there. </p><p>The door slid open with a small hiss and Keith stepped in.  By the light that spilled from the hall he could see the slightly messy room, with shoes tossed on one side and the jacket hanging by the small desk.  Small mementos littered said desk and the shelf near the bed.  Around the bed were small doodles given no doubt by fans and a holo cube, now turned off.  The small blue lion was under one tan arm, cradled to his chest.</p><p>Lance gave a small grumble, his face scrunched against the light and turned in towards the pillow, dark locks falling over his face and a sharp contrast against the off-white pillow.  One leg moved and a foot hung over the edge, blankets twisting with his long limbs. </p><p>Keith felt a smile spread across his face.  He walked in more, the door shutting behind him.  He gave himself a few moments so his eyes would adjust then took another step.  “Lance?” he said softly.</p><p>Lance gave a murmur.</p><p>“Hey, Lance.”</p><p>Said boy turned his face slightly back up.  A soft smile graced his cupid lips.  “Keith.”</p><p>Keith blushed but grinned.  He sat carefully on the edge of the bed and pushed his hood back.  He undid his boots and set them carefully at the end of the bed before trying again, “Hey, Lance.”</p><p>“Hm.”  Lance’s head turned more, a perfect brow even rising.</p><p>Keith reached over then brought his hand back.  He wanted to actually touch him. </p><p>He undid the gauntlets, slipping them off to place them on the small shelf near the bed.  Then he sat up straighter and removed the breastplate, putting it on the ground near his shoes.  He turned back to the sleeping boy and carefully touched his cheek.  He barely grazed it with the tip of his fingers.  From there he touched his forehead and gently swept his fingertips down to the jawline, his nail lightly tracing down causing a small shiver.  He paused but when Lance didn’t move he skimmed his thumb over his brows and then his sharp nose.  Lance made small happy sighs as he continued to gently trace his face, a smile growing.  “Keith.” He sighed again.</p><p>Keith felt a sense of pride and joy in being recognized even when the other was sleeping.  He leaned forward a bit, one hand down on the bed the other gently cupping his jaw and turning his face at an angle.  “It’s me Lance.  I’m here.” Then leaned forward.</p><p>His lips were chapped on Lance’s softer ones but he wasn’t dissuaded.  He barely skimmed the others mouth, an action more for comfort than for heat.  He added a bit more pressure, moving his mouth gently against him.  Lance sighed against his mouth, lips beginning to move in response.  Keith lightly tugged on his upper lip.  Lance turned a bit, lying more on his back, and made a small noise of confusion.  Keith let go and pulled back enough to meet his eyes.</p><p>Bright eyes blinked and open slowly.  A deep blue met his gaze, eyes that shined like a pair of galaxies.  They were cobalt, azure, a base of sapphire with bits of indigo.  Fuck, he sounded like some poet but Keith could never get a hand on describing those blue eyes. And how they made him feel  He only knew that he wanted them on him at all times.</p><p>As the sleep began to clear from his eyes Lance began to blink rapidly.  “Wha-Keith?  You-this isn’t.”  He rubbed his eyes then looked back.  When he began to sit up Keith followed the movement, leaning back so Lance could situate himself.  “You’re actually here?  In my –“</p><p>“Bed?” Keith quipped, giving a small smirk.  “Maybe.  Do you dream of that a lot?”</p><p>Lane still looked like he had been hit over the head by a pan but he gave a rueful smile.  “More than you know.”  He spoke with a note of seriousness.  One Keith understood.</p><p>He gently took Lance’s hand and slowly brought it up.  He put the palm against his cheek.  “Well I’m here in the flesh.  Better believe it.”</p><p>Lance looked over his face carefully and turned his palm in.  He gently cupped the other’s face and rubbed up and down, Keith felt himself melting into his palm.  Keith still held him by the wrist and could feel his pulse quicken under his fingertips. </p><p>Lance gave a small nod.  “Yea, you’re here.  And not that I’m not thrilled but why?”  He tried to drop his hand but Keith wasn’t ready.</p><p>He held it in between the two of them.  ‘I just needed to.  I-uh- needed to be here and see you.”  Lance nodded but raised a brow to prompt him to continue.  “I uh, saw your last show.  On my monitor that is.”</p><p>“On Te’divra?  Yea it was pretty cool, same as most.” Lance shrugged.  He scratched the top of his shoulders under his shirt.</p><p>“Yea, most.” Keith scoffed.  Lance stopped scratching and looked him over carefully.  “Just the usual crowd?  Some of them were prettier than normal.”</p><p>“Keith!” Lance looked confused.  “I mean they were fine but why-“</p><p>“I’m just saying.” Keith sighed, looking to the side.  He let the grip of the hand between them go limp.  “They seemed like very nice and friendly people.”</p><p>He half expected Lance to snort and begin to tease Keith, calling him out on his selfish behavior.  He was acting possessive.  They both knew that the space between them was mostly because of Keith, he had set limits.  He wouldn’t be surprise if Lance went on an outburst and tell him he was being ridiculous.  Or so what if he were friendly?  Keith had no say.  Hell, he wouldn’t even blame Lance if he tried to kick Keith out of his room.  And try was the operative word because being there now Keith wasn’t sure he could leave . . .</p><p>But Lance didn’t tease or try to get him to leave.</p><p>Lance retightened the grip he had on his hand, not letting Keith let go.  Not this time “Keith.” He said softly.</p><p>The dark haired boy didn’t pick up his head, hair shadowing his face.  He felt the fluttering of butterflies intensify in his stomach, beginning to resemble a swarm of bees.</p><p>Gently Lance cupped his cheek to lift it.  “Keith.” Lance’s expression was careful but in meeting his eyes he broke into a gentle smile.  “Hey, yea they were nice.  They were very friendly and hospitable, like most planets are.  And yea I have fun and am charming, I mean that’s basically my gimmick.’ He chuckled.  “But they’re just people we’re trying to help and serve.  None of them hold even half of me.  Not like . . . like how you do.” He admitted.  “You . . . you know that, right?’</p><p>Keith froze in surprise and he felt a small whine escape his mouth.  He ducked down and brought his forehead to Lance’s shoulder.  Lance blushed but leaned into the embrace as well, his hand going down to their lap to renew their grasp. </p><p>‘It’s always been like that, and that’s not changing any time soon.  Is-is that really why you came here tonight?”</p><p>“I-“ Keith felt himself flush.  “Kinda, yes.”</p><p>Lance raised a brow and gently knocked the side of his boyfriends head with his own..  “You thought I was in some sort of harem with fangirls.  So you came over to make sure I wasn’t?”</p><p>“Uh well more specifically I had a nightmare.” He admitted with a huff.  “That related to that.”</p><p>Lance gave a snort.</p><p>“No! Not exactly, not a harem.” He sighed as he straightened and saw Lance grinning.  But he gave a nod for the other boy to continue.  Keith sighed and started again.  “Mostly I was- er- forgotten.  And you moved on and it was fair but also it wasn’t.  I- I know I’m not the best at this but I’m good at fighting.  And Lance, I would fight anyone for you.  Any stupid fanperson that thinks they can get to you has another thing coming.” He said fiercely, a small glow sparking in his violet eyes.  “I need you.   And I’ve been kind of stupid and slow, I’m not good with my feelings.  And I know it seems hard to see and I have this weird stand offish mask but I don’t want that between us anymore.  And you’re not just a gimmick, you’re a person and you have needs and feelings and I want to be a part of it.  I jus-just want us to share that with each other to be vulnerable with each other and trust ourselves.” </p><p>He had moved closer and brought his other hand in, holding both of Lance’s in between them. Lance looked startled and breathless, eyes wide and hanging onto every word.  “I know this has been a kind of crazy act but-but when I woke up from that nightmare.  I just, I lost it realizing I could lose you.  To another person or death and I wouldn’t be able to stand it, I’m too selfish for that.  And this seems desperate and mildly pathetic but I can’t do this without you.  I need you, I can’t lose you.”  He felt his eyes burning because this was so much but it had to at least be enough for Lance.  Lance needed to know what he meant to him.</p><p>And the message seemed to have gone through, Lance had small tears spilling over his brilliant eyes.  He was choking on a breath and hiccupping.  “I-jeez Keith.  I can’t even.”</p><p>Keith smiled softly, chuckling as he felt his own tear burn down his cheek “Take your time, I’m here.”</p><p>Lance shook his head as he rubbed his face into his shoulder.  “You are.  You are and you just, just said all that and dammit Keith.  I love you too, I always have and I just can’t stop.”</p><p>Keith grinned.  “Please, please don’t.” and he pulled him in.</p><p>Their mouths moved together as their hands pulled at each other desperately, gripping as much skin as they could.  Lance gasped for air as he tilted his head back.  Keith began mouthing at his jawline then nipped the bottom of his ear.  He gave a soft shudder to which Keith ran his mouth soothingly down his neck.  But Keith lapped at the pulse in Lance’s neck making him shiver harder.</p><p>The room was beginning to fill with soft gasps and soft murmurs of each other’s name.  Lance’s fingers knotted into the mane of soft inky hair pulling a soft groan.  Keith began to pushed forward more but Lance stopped him with a firm hand on his shoulder.  He ran it to the back of his neck and tugged on the suit.</p><p>‘You’re not getting in here with this.’  He smiled.  “Off.”</p><p>Keith felt the heat at the bottom of his stomach intensify.  He reached back to undo the suit and peel it off.  Lance helped by pushing it over one shoulder, eyes tracing over the planes of his chest.  Keith stood up from the bed to step out of the suit, now only in his briefs.  He sat back on the bed and reached for Lance, tugging on the sleep shirt.  “You too.”  He practically pouted.  “Off.”</p><p>“So impatient.” He tutted lightly but pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.  He tried not to blush under Keith’s fevering stare running over Lance’s tan body bellow him.  They both definitely needed this.</p><p>Keith kissed him as he pushed him back by the shoulder till he was lying flat on the bed and Keith hovered over him.  Keith’s other hand slowly trailed over his chest then down to his waist.  It slipped around the small of his back, arching him closer.  Lance kept one hand knotted in his hair and the other gripped his shoulder.  Surprise, surprise, he was very vocal.  Lance continued to let out sighs and whimpers, soft groans and high moans, all which Keith swallowed.  Until his mouth made its way down to his neck, then they fell sweetly to his ear.  “You feel so good under me Lance.”</p><p>Lance let out another high whine.  “K-Keith.”</p><p>Keith felt him tremble at his words.  Keith turned his head and his teeth grazed his jawline.  “And you taste so sweet.” A harder nip,  “God Lance, I just need you.”</p><p>Lance wrapped the hand not in his hair around his back, nails biting into the skin, desperate to pull him in closer.  “God, yes please.”  He rolled his hips up and felt more than heard Keith’s responding moan.  “Please Keith I need you too.  I’ve been dying with you gone, always look for you.  Waiting to hear from you.”</p><p>Keith felt his insides turn as he paused his movements.  His mouth pressed the words in the corner of his jaw.  “I’m sorry Lance.  I’m sorry this has taken so long.”</p><p>Lance smiled softly though the other couldn’t see it. “It’s fine mullet.  You’re here now, and we’re not faking through this anymore.  We’re going to be honest and talk this through.”</p><p>Keith dropped a few more kisses, burning a trail from his neck to his shoulder.  “I wouldn’t want anything else.  I too scared of losing you.”</p><p>Lance’s gaze softened, the hand that hand been in Keith’s hair now scratching lightly at his neck.  “You won’t.”</p><p>Violet eyes met his.  “Can’t take any chances.  From here on out we’re going to be together.”  The arm at Lance’s waist dropped further down to his hip, hand curling possessively.  “I’ll do whatever I have to, to make sure of it.”</p><p>Lance gave a brilliant smile.  “We’ll talk through whatever you want to.  For now.” He hitched a leg up to Keith’s hip and rolled up.  Keith let out a deep groan as he hung his head, long strands tickled over Lance’s chest.  It made the heat in Lance’s stomach curl.  “If you’re half as desperate as you feel we have business to take care of.” he said in a sultry tone.</p><p>“Well you don’t feel so different.”  Keith grumbled as he adjusted himself.  His eyes were burning, pupil going black as his eyes roamed down.  “God Lance, you’re so fuckin gorgeous.”  He dropped a searing kiss to his mouth then moved back to his neck.  Mid bite he growled.  “And you’re mine.”</p><p>Lance could only respond with a desperate gasp.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>